Jamais Deux Sans Trois
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Série de one-shot sur le couple ARR où je fais avancer leur relation si particulière. Fan-fic inspiré par les Fan-arts de Nijunni :3 Up du 13-08-2008. Happy AkuRoku Day \o/
1. The Game Is Over

Cette fic, je l'ai écrite pour Nijuuni qui m'a inspiré avec ses dessins ARR. Jaina a eut la gentillesse de me la traduire et vous retrouver cette fiction sous le nom de "Third time's the charm". L'idée de ce couple hors norme revient de droit à Nijuuni, je n'ai fait que... faire dériver mes neurones lol

En espérant que cela vous plaira et que j'aurais un peu plus de commentaire ? XD

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.

**The Game Is Over…**

-Merde ! Je l'avais presque tué !

Le blond fusilla la télévision du regard comme si c'était entièrement de sa faute, la manette de jeu entre les mains. Il n'était pas un féru de jeux vidéos mais il s'était laissé emporter par l'histoire. La faute reposait entièrement sur Axel, voilà tout ! C'était SA console. Un claquement de langue agacé retentit dans le salon alors que Roxas remettait la partie en route afin de battre ce fichu boss de fin.

-On dirait que tu as besoin d'aide Roxy.

L'adolescent ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers l'importun, juste une bille bleu glacier l'avait fixé. Il était encore à une distance respectable, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa chemise était à moitié ouverte ou à moitié fermée… selon le degré de perversité de la personne en face.

Pour le blond, c'était évidemment le paramètre « dangereux pervers à trois mètres » qui se mit en place dans sa tête. A l'attention, même infime, que lui avait portée Roxas, il eut un sourire et prit cela pour une invitation. Sans aucune gêne, il vint s'asseoir à côté du blond, jetant un coup d'œil à la télévision où Roxas avait de nouveau focalisé son attention pour faire avancer un petit bonzhomme en culotte courte.

- Tu n'avais pas un rapport à finir ?

- Je prends une pause pour… t'aider ?

- Pas besoin ! Le remballa le blond.

- Non c'est sûr, ça fait juste hum… Deux fois que tu essaies de le battre.

- Jamais deux sans trois !

Roxas était passé de la mine décontractée à celle du gamin froid et inatteignable. Raaah non, pas cet air là… Il l'adorait plus que tout. Avec stratégie, il choppa l'adolescent par la taille et vint le caler d'autorité entre ses jambes, anticipant un coup de manette en capturant son poignet.

- Reno, fiche-moi la paix, je…

Roxas avait fait la fatale erreur de relever la tête et le rouquin en avait profité pour capturer ses lèvres, un sourire taquin les étirant.

Sa langue lécha avec avidité ces lèvres corail avant d'en forcer le passage, venant à la rencontre d'une langue pas très coopérative… Mais qui changea vite d'avis. Reno ne relâcha ses lèvres que lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir fait taire la colère du blondinet. Bon, il eut droit à un regard haut en reproche mais il était blindé de ce côté là.

- Si je perds encore… Fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais nan, tu vas voir ! Laisse-moi faire Roxy !

Et sur ces mots, le Turk lui piqua la manette, se calant contre le corps fin et chaud du blond.

-Hey ! J'ai dit que je voulais le finir SEUL !

Le blond reprit la manette et tenta une échappée en voulant se relever, mais Reno n'avait pas lâché sa taille. Au contraire, il le maintenait fermement contre lui.

- Ok ok, je ferais le coach alors.

- Mouaih…

Roxas lui lança un regard soupçonneux, Reno lui répondant d'un sourire tout innocent ce qui soutira un soupire exaspéré au blond. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le jeu où le palier était heureusement vide, vu l'intervention dérangeante du rouquin. Le petit personnage avança et bien vite le blond le conduit à la bataille finale. Lorsque le combat commença, il sentit deux lèvres humides dans son cou.

- Reno, grogna-t-il.

- Hum ?

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ses lèvres parcourant la délicate courbe de sa nuque, remontant vers ses petits cheveux qu'il balaya de son souffle avant de redescendre sur sa jugulaire pour venir vers une clavicule qui dépassait du t-shirt. Roxas émit un grognement mécontent en le sentant dériver de plus en plus, mais son regard était sur l'écran, ses doigts s'activant rapidement sur les touches de la manette. Il devait finir au plus vite car ce pervers de Reno était entré en action… Dangereusement entré en action…

Le Turk eut un sourire et remonta sagement ses baisers sur son épaule, la dénudant pour parcourir le plus de peau avant de remonter vers son oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains s'était fourbement déplacée vers son ventre… Deux doigts vinrent se glisser sous le tissu pour caresser furtivement sa peau. Roxas se mit à remuer pour tenter de lui échapper, son ventre se contractant sous ses doigts tandis qu'il essayait de battre le boss.

- Reno, arrête ! Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais !

- Je crois que… J'ai trouvé une meilleure activité.

Roxas rougit lorsqu'il se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille, les mains malheureusement prises par la manette. Il avait du mal à se maîtriser, surtout quand il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation. Des bredouillements lui échappèrent, tous pour lui ordonner d'arrêter mais le rouquin ne cédait pas. Bien au contraire, il continuait à gagner de plus en plus de terrain. Sa main était carrément passée sous le t-shirt et caressait son ventre de manière sensuelle, sa langue jouant sur sa peau avec gourmandise.

- Re… Reno…

- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas… Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Un grognement cassé par un soupire lui répondit. Il avait appris à le dompter et à anticiper à force de se faire rembarer… Règle numéro un, toujours connaître les points sensibles de sa victime ! Sa main remonta lentement, pour venir effleurer un téton et Roxas eut un frisson qui parcourut son corps, les mains accrochées à la manette mais plus pour ne pas céder à ce pervers qu'autre chose… Car sur l'écran, le personnage perdait de l'envergure, laissant des points de vie à force de se retrouver sur la route des projectiles de l'ennemi.

Le cœur de Roxas avait accéléré ses battements. Sa respiration s'était emballée par la même occasion, tandis que le rouquin jouait habillement dans son cou et sur son grain de chaire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, maudissant Reno et le fait qu'il ait voulu prendre une « pause ».

- S'il… te plait… Gémit-il.

Toutefois ces paroles n'avaient plus de sens vu qu'un gros « Game Over » était apparu sur l'écran de la télévision, avec son petit personnage mort flottant dans les airs, son arme ressemblant à une clé à la main. Reno glissa sa seconde main vers celle de Roxas qui tenait encore la manette. Il la lui prit, le cordon noir glissant entre ses doigts pour faire atterrir l'objet gênant sur le sol avant que sa main ne revienne à l'assaut de son corps, caressant avec envie sa cuisse, remontant sur sa hanche.

- Roxy, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Le blondinet avait aussi perdu la partie contre lui… Il releva la tête, ses yeux bleu-glacier le fusillant quand même du regard, malgré le voile du désir. Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres du Turk avant qu'il ne vienne mordiller les siennes, les léchouiller avec amusement puis l'embrasser avec passion. Roxas répondit d'un ton plus tendre, comme pour tempérer la passion dévorante dont Reno faisait preuve. Ses mains se mirent à le caresser de manière langoureuse, avec une envie non dissimulée… Une envie qui grandissait et dont la chaleur lui faisait peu à peu tourner la tête.

- Hm ! Je dérange p't-être ?

Reno rompit le baiser, son regard émeraude venant se planter dans celui du gêneur.

-Oui ! Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le gêneur haussa un sourcil, peu surpris de la réponse de son homologue qui ne lâchait pas le blondinet. Roxas lui en avait profité pour se remettre un peu, tirant sur son t-shirt remonté par les mains de Reno, les joues rougies par le plaisir et la gêne. Lentement, l'importun s'installa, posant son fessier sur la table basse en face du canapé où ils étaient assis.

- Dans ce cas, je peux profiter du spectacle ?

- Profite, profite. Comme ça, j'ai Roxy pour moi tout seul !

Reno tira la langue à Axel avant de venir embrasser la nuque du blond, mordiller sa peau, la lécher de manière provocante, sensuelle, et tout ça sans lâcher l'autre du regard. Sauf que Roxas n'était plus vraiment d'accord… Enfin, pas d'accord à ce que Reno le donne en spectacle à Axel de cette manière si… gênante.

- Reno, arrête !

Il captura ces mains baladeuses et jeta un regard désespéré à Axel. Celui-ci l'observait intensément. Il était terriblement mignon comme ça, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres entrouvertes par son souffle saccadé, ses deux pupilles océan troublées, ses joues rougies. Une image terriblement excitante…

- Oui, Rox' ?

- Axel… Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- T'aider à quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un calme détaché alors qu'intérieurement il mourrait d'envie de dévorer ses lèvres, sa peau, lui…

Le blond émit un grognement, donnant une tape sur la main gourmande qui tentait de profiter de cette discussion pour se glisser sous le tissu cotonneux. Le voir là, si loin de lui alors que Reno était tout contre lui, c'était…frustrant ? Roxas savait qu'ils jouaient tout le temps avec ses nerfs, ses sentiments… Mais s'ils aimaient faire ça, ce n'était pas pour le blesser. C'était simplement un petit jeu de rivalité entre eux deux. L'adolescent tendit une main vers Axel, le regard mouillé et voilé, une moue absolument irrésistible étirant ses traits. Si irrésistible qu'Axel eut du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il déglutit simplement, attendant la suite mais au prix d'un terrible effort.

- Axel, s'il te plait, viens me sauver du dangereux pervers qui me retient prisonnier, murmura-t-il.

C'était fourbe ça, et le blondinet le savait très bien. Axel haussa quand même un sourcil.

-Moi ? Te sauver… ?

Le rouquin se leva, avançant comme un félin prêt à l'attaque, avant de venir s'agenouiller devant le blondinet, son sourire s'étirant davantage. Il pencha ses lèvres vers son oreille disponible pour y susurrer :

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un « dangereux pervers » moi aussi ?

Il donna un coup de langue sur le cartilage, ses mains glissant sur les cuisses de Roxas tandis que son regard émeraude cherchait le regard de Reno. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête pour affronter son compatriote de couleur capillaire, un grand sourire fier ornait ses lèvres. Et un sous-entendu d'une discussion prochaine sur ce coup de fourbe qu'il lui avait fait… Axel remua les lèvres sans un son pour mimer un « salopard », Reno esquissant un sourire amusé avant de répondre dans le même langage silencieux « sale con ». Son visage repartit bien vite pour venir face à Roxas, un sourire plus carnassier aux lèvres, une de ses mains glissant sur une de ses joues rougies.

- Axel… Supplia-t-il.

- Hum… Je vais te délivrer Rox', ne t'en fais pas.

Et il se pencha sur lui pour venir l'embrasser avec une tendresse passionnée, se rapprochant du canapé, glissant une main entre le corps du blond et celui de Reno pour le coller à lui. Le rouquin ne protesta pas sous la perte de sa chaleur. Il s'avança à nouveau pour se coller au dos de leur petit amant, venant s'occuper de son cou, ses mains repartant sur son corps. Axel relâcha ses lèvres, son front venant se poser sur le sien, sa langue léchouillant le bout de son nez alors que le blond lui faisait une moue boudeuse et colérique, lui reprochant de ne pas coopérer avec lui mais avec le pervers dans son dos.

- Quoi ? Je suis là maintenant, c'est pas suffisant ?

- Ce n'est pas me sauver ça, grogna-t-il.

- Ca dépend de la manière dont tu interprètes ton sauvetage…

Ses baisers descendirent sur son visage, les mains du rouquin se joignant à celles de Reno pour chauffer son corps déjà bouillant. Reno relâcha le suçon qu'il venait de lui faire à la base du cou pour murmurer :

- C'est bien toi qui a dit « jamais deux sans trois », hein ?

Un grognement lui répondit et les deux compères eurent un sourire amusé.

-Vous me le payerez… Grogna-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de ses deux amours.

**FIN**

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.


	2. Halloween Party…

Merci à mes 4 revieweuses \o/  
Je m'attendais pas à un grand succès de ce couple, c'est un peu confirmer mais je continuerais, parce que je m'éclate beaucoup avec eux trois.  
Nijunni donne de fabuleuses idées :3  
Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est entièrement mes idées loool (Quoi que vu les récents dessins qu'elle a fait... bref XD Ça c'est recoupé je dirais).

Je me répète mais encore merci pour vos commentaires \o/  
En espérant en avoir un peu plus cette fois-ci ? XD

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.

**Halloween Party…**

Un ange blond marchait devant deux démons… Un ange à l'allure de pirate en ce soir d'halloween. Roxas était sorti bon gré mal gré à cause d'un des deux pervers qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Reno était obligé d'aller à une soirée donnée par son patron, déguisé bien sûr sinon il allait entendre parler du pays. Le Turk avait opté pour une tenue… Turkesque ? Costard déchiré par ses soins, quelques fausses blessures et une cravate autour du cou. Ce détail était là uniquement parce que c'était Roxy d'amour qui l'avait mise, le bout de tissu rouge sur la peau de son torse pendait fièrement. Et le dernier élément indispensable, ses lunettes d'aviateurs sur la tête. Axel quant à lui était là comme « garde du corps de l'ange blond » et pour faire chier son grand frère adoré naturellement. Lui, il avait choisi le basique costume de vampire, vêtu de noir et rouge avec une grande cape.

Les deux rouquins mataient sans se gêner la silhouette alléchante devant eux… leur petit amant boudait, vexé qu'on lui ait caché l'épée qui allait avec le costume. « Mesure de sécurité » avait plaidé Reno. Roxas savait que c'était pour éviter un quelconque coup. Axel profita de la distance entre eux et Rox' pour se pencher vers le Turk et lui murmurer :

-C'est con, tu vas devoir faire acte de présence à la soirée.

Le regard émeraude quitta à regret le popotin du blond pour venir se planter dans celui de son homologue.

-Pourquoi tu comptes faire de l'absentéisme ?, fit-il innocemment avec un grand sourire.

-Avec une aussi jolie proie ? Jamais de la vie voyons !

-Axel mon frère, fit-il en lui prenant l'épaule pour le coller à lui, ne t'avise pas de faire quelque chose sans moi. Tu seras en terrain ennemi ce soir.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, peu intimidé par la menace avant qu'un éclat de rire ne sorte, suivi par l'écho de Reno. Ce dernier relâcha son épaule non sans omettre de lui taper le derrière de la tête.

Pas loin devant, Roxas fit dériver son regard bleuté sur les deux énergumènes, se demandant ce qu'ils complotaient. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir… C'était sans aucun doute des pensées perverses et rien d'autre. Les deux compères rejoignirent leur petit amant, passant chacun un bras protecteur autour de ses hanches tandis qu'ils avaient le droit à un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ?

-Rien !, firent-il de concert.

Roxas lâcha un soupire. Ca voulait tout dire… Ca sous-entendait qu'il avait touché juste et que ses fesses allaient trinquer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à cette soirée de « Charité », le Turk montrant fièrement son faux badge histoire d'embêter ceux qui travaillaient ce soir et entra comme un prince, tenant toujours Roxy par la taille, ses doigts taquinant la hanche d'Axel en toute innocence. Reno salua quelques personnes, son petit frère s'occupant de Roxas.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, Roxy ?

-Oui, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Hey Reno !, l'interpella quelqu'un.

-Et merde…

-Désolé. On te garde un verre Rox' et moi.

Axel, en bon fourbe, prit Roxas contre lui et s'éloigna en faisant un signe de la main à son aîné qui grommela une insulte pour changer, le blond lui jetant un regard avant de lui adresser un sourire de son cru. Reno quitta sa moue renfrognée pour accueillir avec un grand sourire cette fameuse connaissance. Le rouquin emmena son blondinet d'amour vers le buffet, regardant ce qu'il y avait à disposition.

-C'est tout alcoolisé je parie ?

-Hum… Mouaih ! Mais la sangria ça passe bien !, fit-il en lui tendant un verre.

-Tu cherches à me saouler ?

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie mon Rox' d'amour !!

L'adolescent leva les yeux au plafond, Axel lui adressant un de ses sourires charmeurs.

-C'est pas avec un verre que tu vas te retrouver bourré Rox', promis !

-Sinon tu en subiras les conséquences.

Roxas prit le verre et le sentit avant de goûter du bout des lèvres. Le plus jeune était sans aucun doute le plus sérieux des trois, enfin, il n'y avait pas de mal face à deux obsédés. Le rouquin guettait sa réaction, soucieux que cela plaise à son amour.

-C'est pas mal… On sent un peu l'alcool.

Axel lui fit un grand sourire, tout content que ça lui plaise, prenant pour lui un verre de la même boisson avant de tirer le blond dans un coin tranquille, histoire d'en profiter un peu. Il prit une chaise, s'assit dessus puis attira son petit amant sur ses genoux. Roxas resta interdit un instant avant que ses grands yeux océans ne le fixent avec incrédulité.

-Axel !, râla-t-il.

Roxas tenta de se relever mais le rouquin entoura sa taille de son bras libre.

-Voyons Rox', faut laisser de la place aux autres et ça ne me dérange pas !

Son regard émeraude s'était planté dans les deux prunelles de glace, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Axel l'avait fait exprès car il avait bien vu les regards sur eux. Il n'avait pas envie que son petit blondinet soit gêné mais… Il n'avait pas envie de se priver de ce plaisir pour eux. La victime de ce complot laissa échapper un soupire blasé avant de boire un coup, un air boudeur collé à son adorable visage. Roxas se mit à parcourir la salle de sa place un peu plus haute que la normale, retrouvant le Turk après quelques minutes de scrutage, en grande discussion avec un chauve et d'autres personnes en costard.

Axel glissa un peu plus aventureusement sa main sur son ventre, le câlinant du bout des doigts, posant son menton sur son épaule. Un regard vers le haut lui apprit que Roxas était concentré sur… Reno qui discutait avec des collègues.

-Tu le dis si tu préfères rentrer, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Et laisser ton frère ici ?

-Bien sur, je n'y vois que mon intérêt !

Le rouquin déposa un furtif baiser dans son cou avant de se redresser pour boire une bonne gorgée du liquide sucrée. Roxas en profita pour se retourner à moitié, son regard glacier venant s'ancrer avec sérieux dans les prunelles émeraudes comme s'il venait de dire la pire des choses au monde.

-Je plaisante Roxas !, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Sauf si tu t'ennuies réellement.

-Pour le moment ça va… Et puis, tu es là si jamais je m'ennuie, non ? Tu as bien dit que tu me tiendrais compagnie ET que tu me servirais de garde du corps ?

-Oh que oui…

Axel donna une léchouille taquine sur ses lèvres qui avaient un doux goût sucré tandis que ses doigts glissaient entre deux boutons de la chemise pirate, caressant sa peau avec un air innocent. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant cette petite provocation et surprit à cet instant un regard de Reno dans leur direction… Etrangement, un grand sourire de chieur étira les lèvres d'Axel alors que son regard pétillant fixait son aîné au loin. Et il rapprocha son visage de celui de Roxas d'un air de dire « c'est bête hein, moi je peux faire ce que je veux et pas toi ». Reno tira la gueule au loin, lui lançant un regard de défit… Qu'il continue comme cela l'imbécile heureux et il allait s'en prendre une ! Roxas lança un regard de biais vers Axel après avoir vu le regard noir de son autre amant.

-Axel, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'énerver…

-Pourquoi ? C'est très drôle je trouve.

-Oui mais moi je n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez.

Le rouquin rit doucement dans son cou avant de déposer un bisou tout innocent sur sa joue.

-D'accord, j'arrête de le chercher mon cœur.

Roxas lui accorda un sourire, espérant qu'Axel tienne sa résolution de la soirée… Reno eut du mal à revenir vers eux, pris entre discussions avec des collègues, des amis des amis des amis… Il ne revint enfin vers eux qu'une heure après, sans les avoir lâchés du regard bien qu'il était parfois gêné par des personnes. Axel avait été « sage », taquinant de temps en temps Roxas parce qu'il s'ennuyait plus que l'adolescent qui étudiait le phénomène « soirée mondaine »…

-Alors, on s'ennuie ? Demanda le Turk avec un sourire.

-Ouaih, à mourir…

-Axel, soupira Roxas.

-J'croyais que vous deviez me garder un verre ?

-T'en as bu je ne sais pas combien depuis tout à l'heure, j'te ferais remarqué !

-Si tu veux vraiment boire, tu n'as qu'à finir le mien, proposa le blondinet avec un sourire.

-Hum mais volontiers…

Reno prit le verre que lui tendit Roxas pour finir la sangria sous le regard boudeur d'Axel.

-Ca t'apprendra à faire boire Roxy !

-Comme si Rox' allait devenir un poivrot après deux verres de sangria ! En tout cas, il n'aura jamais la même descente que toi.

-Chacun sa tare, toi tu fumes j'te rappelle !

Roxas fit une moue dépité à les entendre s'envoyer chier mutuellement, comme un rituel de « bon retour auprès des tiens ». Le blond les fixa un instant avec de se lever, quittant son siège Axelien qui protesta un peu mais le laissa faire.

-Ben Roxy, tu vas où ?

-D'un, me dégourdir les jambes ; de deux, visiter !

Il leur lança un regard en coin, un de ses regards qui voulait dire « vous venez ou vous restez plantés là ? ». Axel et Reno échangèrent un regard, un sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres. Le Turk abandonna le verre vide et suivit de près le rouquin qui s'était levé pour suivre le blond. Axel faisait exprès de prendre son temps… Matant le fessier de Roxas avant de murmurer à son compère :

-C'est pas bien d'y penser, hein ?

-Ouaih… On est dans l'immeuble de mon boss…

Le regard émeraude du rouquin vint à la rencontre de celui de Reno alors que leurs sourires s'étaient agrandis. Ils le rattrapèrent bien vite après cet échange mental d'idée commune, qui était en tout bien tout honneur. Le Turk attrapa le blondinet par la hanche de concert avec Axel sauf que lui, il savait où aller dans le bâtiment.

-Par ici, si tu veux visiter un coin intéressant.

-Ca ne serait pas plutôt « un coin tranquille sans personne pour nous déranger » ?

Le regard bleu se leva vers Reno qui haussa les épaules en toute innocence, les guidant alors dans des couloirs sobres mais qui n'étaient pas dénués de la dernière technologie. Reno les fit entrer dans une salle après un bref regard pour s'assurer de ne pas être vus.

-Et ben dis donc, on s'emmerde pas ici !, lâcha Axel en voyant la pièce.

Il y avait de quoi se « détendre ». Un billard, un mini bar, des fauteuils, une table pour jouer aux cartes sans nul doute, et encore quelques petits accessoires. Roxas se détacha subtilement des deux énergumènes pour venir voir la table de billard avant de s'y asseoir.

-Fais attention Roxy, le tapis vert ça coûte cher !

-Je pense que c'est pas un tapis de billard qui doit coûter le plus cher à ton patron.

-C'est surtout car il risque de se faire engueuler Rox'.

Axel s'était rapproché du blond et sans aucune gêne, son grand sourire toujours aux lèvres ce qui avait bien sur mis la puce à l'oreille de Roxas.

-N'y pense même pas !

-Penser à quoi mon Rox' d'amour ?

Le blond pointe un doigt accusateur sur le rouquin.

-A tes pensées perverses et ça vaut pour Reno aussi !

Et paf, une pichenette sur le front d'Axel qui se plaignit sans attendre avec des yeux de chien battu. Sauf que le second pervers n'était pas d'accord avec cette restriction.

-Hey ! J'ai rien dit et j't'ai même pas touché de la soirée…

Le Turk en avait profité pour se rapprocher. Roxas, toujours assis sur le rebord du billard, avait face à lui les deux rouquins qui attendaient une meilleur explication pour ne pas s'amuser purement et simplement. Le blond les fusilla du regard, campé sur sa position du « non » indestructible.

-Vous avez qu'à vous occuper de vos hormones entre vous !, lâcha-t-il.

-Entre…

-…nous ?

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent… Que Roxas leur balance ça alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment leur lien de parenté était des plus… surprenant. En plus, ils n'avaient guère envie de céder la place du dominant à l'autre… Enfin, c'était leur petit rituel bien à eux… Il le savait et pourtant, Roxas venait de leur dire de se débrouiller tout seul avec leur libido. Deux regards émeraudes fixèrent le blondinet avant qu'un large sourire n'étire leurs lèvres.

-Tu ne veux pas nous aidez alors ?, demanda Axel en passant son bras autour de la taille de Reno.

-Non.

-Tu ne veux pas participer non plus ?, renchérit le Turk.

-Non…

-D'accord !, firent-ils.

Et ils se détournèrent de Roxas, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles effleurant les lèvres de l'autre. Reno glissa sa main sur la chemise noire de manière extrêmement sensuelle, tandis qu'Axel s'amusa à venir prendre dans sa main la cravate rouge sang. Il tira dessus et la distance se réduisit. Ses lèvres vinrent lécher celle de son aîné avant d'y avoir l'accès et d'approfondir le baiser… Son autre main ne resta pas sans rien faire, venant caresser son torse. Reno fit remonter une de ses mains pour détacher la cape qui s'échoua à leurs pieds avant qu'il ne puisse défaire le haut de la chemise, glissant enfin ses doigts sur sa peau chaude. Il plaqua Axel contre lui, le baiser gagnant en intensité, langoureux, passionné…

Roxas lui était à moins d'un mètre de ce spectacle quelque peu… Etrange ? De voir les deux frères se toucher de la sorte… Avec une sensualité déconcertante quand on les connaît bien. Mais c'était aussi frustrant qu'ils s'amusent ainsi SANS lui… Les deux rouquins étaient très excitants à se caresser et à s'embrasser de cette manière. Le blond ne bougea pourtant pas, déglutissant sous ce spectacle très son goût, son regard océan qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Les deux compères s'amusaient grandement de voir leur petit blondinet les envier dans leur câlin, Axel relâcha les lèvres de Reno, les taquinant d'une léchouille avant de glisser dans son cou en tendres baisers, allant vers son oreille pour y murmurer :

-A ton avis, il va tenir combien de temps… ?

-Pas… longtemps… répondit-il discrètement en mordillant le lobe de son cadet.

Ils continuèrent leur câlin crapuleux, se faisant de plus en plus indécent… Axel avait la chemise ouverte et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Reno ne perde la sienne car la veste de costume était déjà par terre. Par jeu, le cadet tira sur la chemise du Turk qui se déchira pour découvrir plus de peau et il vint déposer un baiser sur son épaule, avant de mordiller son épiderme. Reno sourit avec amusement, soupirant tout en lui prodiguant des caresses sensuelles. Par pure provocation, le prénom d'Axel lui avait échappé…

Roxas commençait sérieusement à… regretter ses paroles ? A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les deux rouquins aux gênes de mâle alpha prononcées commencent leur cinéma de « j'te caresse sensuellement »… Il… mourrait d'envie d'être entre eux deux… Leurs chaleurs, leurs caresses…

-Stop ça suffit !!

Deux regards émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui avec lenteur, Axel nonchalamment collé contre Reno, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, sa main caressant le creux de ses reins.

-Tu nous as bien dit de nous débrouiller s-a-n-s toi, non ?

-On se débrouille très bien sans toi, non ?, ajouta le Turk.

Les joues de Roxas gagnèrent une teinte de rouge à cette phrase, un air boudeur étirant ses traits avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. C'était l'attaque du uke martyrisé et qui boude ses deux amants pour la peine. Un regard de connivence s'échangea entre les deux amants avant qu'ils ne se lâchent pour venir discrètement à leur blondinet d'amour. Chacun d'un côté, ils le rapprochèrent ensembles d'une main bien placée sur son fessier. Roxas ouvrit des yeux surpris, se retrouvant au bord de la table, deux rouquins défagotés à sa disposition.

-Comme si on allait faire quelque chose sans toi Roxy…

Reno se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres corail.

-C'est mal nous connaître Rox'

Axel le gratifia à son tour d'un baiser puis d'un sourire de son cru alors que l'adolescent les regardait tour à tour.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous en plaindre non plus !

-Non… Mais il manque.

-La personne la plus importante.

Roxas rougit et détourna le regard avant d'enlacer Axel qui le souleva pour le tenir entre eux deux, Reno venant à l'attaque de son cou dévoilé. Se faire câliner par les deux êtres qu'on aime, il n'y avait rien de mieux… Son corps frissonna sous les mains de Reno qui se glissèrent sous sa chemise, les baisers d'Axel sur ses lèvres qui en demandaient encore et encore comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir délaissé. Son cœur battait plus rapidement, mais il aimait ce rythme affolé que seuls eux pouvaient lui donner… Cette sensation d'être vivant et… heureux.

-Imbéciles… souffla-t-il les joues toutes rouges par une chaleur agréable.

**FIN**

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.


	3. Pirate Game

Encore un ARR pour ce AkuRoku Day qui vient à peine de commencer !  
J'avais rien d'autre pour fêter ce jour là... Ce one-short est un cadeau pour Jaina, mon adorable traductrice et il est basé un dessin de Nijuuni, son meme ARR :3

Merci à louwenn, Elvye et Malicia Black pour leurs reviews !! Ça me donne envie de vous montrer mes autres élucubrations avec ce couple que j'aime beaucoup au final... Les reviews sa motive alors vraiment, merci !! :3

Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et...

Happy AkuRoku Day ;p

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.

**Pirate Game…**

-Y'aurait-il une gentille âme pour venir à mon secours ?, tenta-t-il de crier.

Il n'eut qu'un écho de sa voix dans cet endroit inconnu.

Axel était en train de maudire ses deux amants pour l'avoir embarqué dans cette mésaventure. Habillé dans de simple vêtement de flibustier, le rouquin s'était retrouvé attaché au mât d'un navire. Bon, il n'avait pas à se plaindre non plus, les vêtements auraient pu être pires… Une chemise qui avait été blanche par le passé, et un pantalon couleur terre bien moulant mais... Il était seul !

-Bordel !!

Il tenta de tirer sur ses liens, mais les cordes étaient trop bien attachées. Il stoppa sa tentative avant de se scier les poignets et de se faire mal. Axel lâcha un soupire et se mit à guetter l'arrivée hypothétique d'un blondinet ou bien d'un grand imbécile de rouquin. Son regard émeraude parcourait le pont, allant vers la cabine du Capitaine puis vers la proue…

Une minute…

Deux minutes…

Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit des pas…

Axel tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il cligna de deux yeux pour être certain de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination. C'était Reno, habillé comme un corsaire… Ses bottes de cuirs tapaient avec assurance sur le bois, une épée dans son fourreau se balançait au grès de sa démarche, un bandana rouge sang qui flottait derrière lui… Un détail fit sourire le rouquin attaché, il avait gardé ces lunettes d'aviateurs l'imbécile.

-Aurais-tu un problème ?, fit-il avec un large sourire.

-Reno, fais pas chié, détache-moi !

Le Turk haussa un sourcil à ce langage vulgaire au possible mais son grand sourire demeurait… Cela agaçait Axel autant qu'il ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Tu sais que t'es très… attirant attaché ainsi.

-Je le suis toujours !, fit-il en bloquant sa jambe de la sienne.

Leurs regards émeraudes se croisèrent, choc électrique entre les deux hommes qui se dévisageaient.

-Détache-moi !, ordonna le rouquin.

-Oh, tu me donnes des ordres Axel… Pourtant tu n'es pas en position d'en donner, non ?

Il lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler son sourire moqueur, mais il était effectivement en position inférieure… Lentement mais avec un geste sûr de lui, Reno sortit son épée et la pointe vint effleurer sa poitrine sous les yeux surpris de son amant, dont le regard alla du bout de l'arme à son détenteur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec cette arme ?

-Quelque chose comme… ceci peut-être…

La lame d'acier effilée glissa le long des boutons et Reno s'amusa à les faire sauter un à un, se moquant bien du tissu. Une fois la chemise délestée de ses ronds de nacre, il fit partir un pan de tissu sur le côté pour découvrir le torse d'Axel. Le Turk arborait toujours un grand sourire satisfait tandis que son amant soutenait un regard menaçant.

-Allons moussaillon, il faut faire plaisir au Capitaine !

Le rouquin eut un sourire étrange et il s'adossa un peu plus au mat, sa chemise découvrant un peu une de ses épaules dans le mouvement. Sa tête se cala contre le bois de manière lascive, son regard émeraude pétillant.

-Détachez-moi Ca-pi-tai-ne !, souffla-t-il sensuellement.

Reno haussa un sourcil amusé, appréciant la vue que lui offrait Axel mais sans le montrer clairement sur son visage. La lame vint effleurer le haut du pantalon comme une provocation avant qu'il ne s'agenouille, l'arme remontée vers sa gorge offerte.

-Ne crois pas m'avoir aussi facilement…

L'avantage d'avoir une position supérieure ? Reno lui choppa le menton et avant qu'Axel eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose, il captura sa bouche pour un baiser… sauvage… langoureux… Le rouquin grogna un instant dans sa bouche avant de répondre à son petit jeu, participant au baiser avec toute la fougue qu'il avait, tentant de bouger un peu dans l'espoir que ses liens se défassent… Cependant, les cordes étaient toujours solidement attachées et l'épée de Reno était non loin de sa gorge, de quoi le dissuader de discuter davantage.

Le Turk ne relâcha ses lèvres que lorsqu'il fut rassasié, son regard se plantant dans le sien tandis que sa main coulait sur sa gorge pour venir caresser ses clavicules. Ses doigts effleurèrent son épaule découverte avant de partir sur son torse, suivant les courbes de ses muscles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Sale profiteur…

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal ?

-Où est Roxas ?

Cette question tomba au beau milieu de manière déconcertante. Reno écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de rire doucement, sa main poursuivant son chemin sur son ventre qui se contracta à son passage.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Occupe-toi plutôt de ce qui se passe ici…

Sa main passa légèrement sur son entrejambe avant que ses lèvres viennent jouer dans son cou. Reno fut obligé de poser l'épée… C'était une arme dangereuse et il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin face à un Axel totalement ligoté. Celle-ci fut posée dans un tintement métallique sur le bois du pont, sa main libre venant caresser avec gourmandise la hanche de son amant.

-Fourbe…, souffla Axel à son oreille.

-Mais tu aimes ça, répondit Reno sur le même ton.

Sa langue lécha le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller, Axel lâchant un soupire pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange. Le rouquin avait voulu lutter contre le Turk mais celui-ci venait de gagner la partie. Qu'importe, il se vengerait un jour ou l'autre…

Reno fit jouer ses lèvres dans son cou, le gratifiant de baisers, léchouilles, mordillements jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui faire un joli suçon à la base du cou. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, remontant sur sa peau avant de venir rencontrer deux grains de chaires qu'ils firent rouler sous ses doigts.

-Reno…

Le « Capitaine Reno » donna un coup de lange taquin sur la trace violacée avant de remonter vers son visage, où il pouvait lire le désir naissant dans les deux prunelles vertes de son amant.

-Un problème ?, murmura-t-il malicieusement.

-Oui…

Axel avança la tête pour venir chopper ses lèvres, les mordillant au passage comme une sorte de semi vengeance. Le baiser gagna en intensité jusqu'à ce que le captif ne se décide à relâcher ses lèvres pour finir sa phrase à peine amorcée.

-J'ai un gros problème…

Et à ces mots, il releva une de ses jambes qui se retrouva pile au milieu de celle de Reno, venant sans aucune gêne caresser son entre jambe de sa cuisse pour lui montrer l'endroit concerné par le problème, innocemment bien sur ! Le Turk fit glisser ses mains gourmandes dans le creux de ses reins pour les caresser, allumer un peu plus le feu qui commençait à naître et l'attiré vers lui malgré les liens qui accrochaient Axel au mât.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

Sa voix trahissait son envie à lui aussi… Reno fit remonter ses mains vers les poignets liés d'Axel pour défaire doucement les cordes mais il n'était pas fou… Il défit une des cordes, donnant un peu de leste avant de la resserrer pour le garder prisonnier. Le rouquin avait sentit les cordages lâcher un bref instant et il grogna dans son cou, mordillant un peu plus fort sa peau.

-Salaud.

-Je préfère profiter de toi ainsi… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

La main de Reno glissa sur le problème douloureux d'Axel qui lâcha un gémissement entre le plaintif et l'excitation, suivit d'un grognement de représailles pour ce tour de fourbe. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer sur son ventre qui se contractait agréablement, l'épiderme cherchant à fuir son contact. Un de ses doigts s'échappa pour venir caresser le rebord du nombril avant d'y glisser, mimant un certain geste. Le Turk revint capturer ses lèvres entrouvertes par des sons inarticulés toujours à mi chemin entre le plaisir et les menaces.

Le baiser gagna en ardeur, Axel ayant du mal à rester maître de lui sous les doigts agiles de Reno. Il avait envie de plus de contact, ses hanches elles-mêmes donnèrent un léger mouvement pour l'indiquer au principal concerné. Grondant d'envie, le Turk finit par faire glisser son autre main vers la fermeture du pantalon pour faire sauter le premier bouton. Tous les bruits extérieurs à ce petit cocon semblaient échapper au prisonnier. Axel rompit le baiser, son souffle devenu trop court à cause de l'excitation dont jouait Reno, sa tête venant se poser contre le bois du mât.

Son regard émeraude se posa devant lui… Il y avait quelqu'un ?

Ses yeux clignotèrent un instant, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et pourtant, il était là depuis quelques minutes à les regarder faire leur petit jeu… Le blondinet n'avait rien dit, juste un échange de regards avec Reno lui avait suffit pour se faire porter présent. Il s'était assis sur un tonneau de bois, son regard bleuté fixé sur eux, hypnotisé… Axel lâcha contre son gré un gémissement si bien qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le suivant avant de murmurer :

-Pourquoi… tu ne m'as rien dit…

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Reno.

-T'en as mis du temps…

Le Turk lécha ses lèvres avec provocation, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Roxas qui regardait le spectacle. Il avait les joues légèrement rosies, adorable dans ce petit costume de pirate.

-Second Roxas, je crois que ce moussaillon a un problème !

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous en occupiez Capitaine, non ?

-Hey oh… C'est gentil mais le problème il est pressant, gémit Axel.

Roxas se leva de manière nonchalante, ses bottes se mettant à claquer sur le bois avec confiance. Il avait un pantalon bleu marin moulant agréablement sa silhouette, une chemise avec des manches bouffantes, usées par endroit et une sorte de petit veston… A la taille, il avait un foulard grenat en guise de ceinture, qui pendouillait sur le côté et qui masquait une dague… Il s'arrêta au niveau de Reno qui se redressa pour le chopper à la taille, délaissant Axel qui leurs offrait une sacrée vue… Le rouquin grogna sous cet abandon.

-Bande de traîtres… Me laisser languir de la sorte…, fit-il d'un souffle court et gémissant.

-Mais c'est plaisant comme vue… N'est-ce pas Roxy ?

Le regard du Turk se leva vers les deux billes bleutées qui fixaient Axel, un sourire malicieux étirant le coin de ses fines lèvres.

-Très…, souffla-t-il.

Sa main vint caresser les cheveux roux de Reno à la base de sa nuque, se demandant s'il les laisserait finir ou bien s'il participerait… Finalement, il prit rapidement sa décision et le blond se pencha sur son amant capitaine, déposant un baiser taquin sur ses lèvres.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper… Je vais me contenter de profiter du spectacle puisqu'il m'a ignoré, fit-il avec un regard accusateur vers Axel.

-Rox'… Je t'ai pas ignoré… Reno a détourné mon attention, se plaignit-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil faussement vexé, puis son regard se tourna vers Reno qui fit l'innocent.

-J'aurais jamais fait ça moi !, fit-il de manière outrée.

-Salopard, grogna Axel avant de remuer.

Cela devenait très inconfortable pour lui… Trop même… ce désir pressant qui ne demandait qu'une chose était en train d'être retardé par ses deux amants qui se jouaient de sa situation. En plus, il était attaché alors il ne pouvait même pas les narguer à finir seul ce que Reno avait commencé. Le Turk relâcha la taille de Roxas avant de se pencher sur le rouquin et de mordiller ses lèvres avec envie.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi Moussaillon.

-Roxy…, appela plaintivement Axel sans lâcher du regard le Capitaine Reno.

Seul l'écho des bottes qui s'éloignaient lui répondit. Roxas avait décidé de laisser le premier round à Reno… Il les rejoindrait au second ! Et… le spectacle était des plus plaisants, pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de démonstration entre les deux pervers qui n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler, il comptait bien en profiter visuellement… Avant de rejoindre leurs chaleurs.

**FIN**

./○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\../○\.


End file.
